russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 now a winner, thanks to game shows
May 21, 2002 (Philippine Daily Inquirer) SEQUESTERED TV station IBC 13 manages to keep up with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks GMA 7 and ABS-CBN. Under the new management of the chairman Cerge Remonde, who took over from Boots Anson-Roa from July 1998 to 2001, IBC 13 recently became more aggressive after surging ahead in the ratings with game shows like Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and The Weakest Link. Although these game shows are block timers of Viva Television, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. Viva TV produces more than five hours of daily primetime programs for IBC 13, from 5:30 to 11 p.m. from Monday to Friday, 3:30 p.m. to 12 midnight on Saturdays and 3 to 11:30 p.m. on Sundays. The station also has the PBA games, the Viva-produced Tagalog movies and imported telenovelas. "Viva's entry was very significant for us," says IBC 13 public affairs director Marietta "Mayet" Camacho. "It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN 9 and NBN 4). We also gained more viewers." IBC 13 now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with RPN 9's rental of the facilities. The Mateo Management Group (MMG) is the block timer for the daily noontime show, Lunch Break (Mondays to Saturdays, 12 noon to 1:30 p.m.). Camacho says it helps that the new IBC 13 chairman is also a broadcaster and is now chairman of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster sa Pilipinas (KBP). "Mr. Remonde works hands-on even in the monitoring of the programs," Camacho says. "He meets with us regularly and discusses even the particular episodes to be aired in the public affairs programs. He also gives his inputs and suggestions." While the network was previously beset by strikes from its employees union, there is now industrial peace at IBC 13, according to Camacho. "We've gone through the worst times and we've weathered the storm. Now we're ready to move ahead." IBC 13 has decided to beef up its news and public affairs programs. "The new management is very supportive of news and public affairs," Camacho informs. "The programs which were conceptualized by Boots have been re-evaluated by Mr. Remonde. The station also enhanced the shows in terms of focus." Good Take, hosted by Ida Bernasconi, earned for IBC 13 its first Catholic Mass Media Award for best adult educational program. Now on its second year (Thursdays, 11:30 p.m.), it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people. BERNASCONI for 'Good Take' and PANGILINAN for 'IBC News Tonight' "It's our alternative to bad news," says Camacho. "We go as far as Mindanao or the tip of Luzon to show that not all news is bad." Jarius Bondoc hosts Linawin Natin (Mondays, 11:30 p.m.), which focuses on the issues and programs of the government. Noli Eala and former child star Precious Hipolito-Castelo team up in the daily hour-long afternoon newscast, Express Balita at 4:30 p.m. Soon to premiere is Nora Mismo, a public service program to be hosted by Nora Aunor. Anthony Pangilinan, who also anchors the late-night newscast IBC News Tonite (11 p.m.), will host People First (Wednesdays, 11:30 p.m.), a seminar on TV. IBC 13 also plans to rehabilitate its provincial stations in Davao, Cebu and Iloilo, says Camacho. 'IBC-13 (2002)' IBC News and Public Affairs *''Express Balita'' (Noli Eala and Precious Hipolito-Castelo) (IBC's in-house production) *''IBC News Tonite'' (Anthony Pangilinan) (IBC's in-house production) *''IBC Headliners'' (IBC's in-house production) *''Linawin Natin'' (Jarius Bondoc) (IBC's in-house production) *''People First'' (Anthony Pangilinan) (IBC's in-house production) *''Good Take'' (Ida Bernasconi) (IBC's in-house production) *''Nora Mismo'' (Nora Aunor) (IBC's in-house production) *''Ungayang Pambansa'' (Cerge Remonde) *''The Working President'' (Jolina Magdangal) *''Trash en Traffic'' (Antonio B. Villegas) Variety *''Lunch Break'' (Leonard Obal, Dang Cruz, Earl Ignacio, Joy Viado, Niño Muhlach, Yam Ledesma) (MMG Entertainment Group) Talk *''Celebrations'' Children's show *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet) (IBC's in-house production) Informative *''Travel and Trade'' (Chiqui Roa-Puno) (IBC's in-house production) *''A Taste of Life'' (Heny Sison) (IBC's in-house production) *''Ating Alamin'' (Gerry Geronimo) Cartoons *''Cartoon Collection'' Movie trailers *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' (IBC's in-house production) Game shows *''The Weakest Link'' (Edu Manzano) (produced by Viva Television) (Viva TV) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (Christopher de Leon) (produced by Viva Television) (Viva TV) Reality *''Star for a Night'' (Regine Velasquez) (produced by Viva Television) (Viva TV) Animes *''Crayon Shin Chan'' (Viva TV) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (Viva TV) Telenovelas *''Carita de Angel'' (Televisa) (Viva TV) *''Maria del Cielo'' (Televisa) (Viva TV) *''Natalia'' (Televisa) (Viva TV) *''Por Un Beso'' (Televisa) (Viva TV) Movie blocks *''Viva Box Office'' (Viva Films) (Viva TV) *''Sinemaks'' (Viva FIlms) (Viva TV) Music videos *''Viva Music Channel'' (Viva TV) *''Viva Hot Hits'' (Viva TV) Sports *''PBA'' (Viva Sports) (Viva TV) *''Sagupaan'' *''Tukaan'' *''Elorde Boxing Fights'' (Viva TV) Religious *''Powerline'' *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''El Shaddai'' *''The Key of David'' *''The Message'' *''Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass'' Infomercials *''Value Vision'' May 13-19, 2002 :Monday-Friday :06:00 - Powerline :06:30 - The Gospel of the Kingdom :08:00 - Value Vision (Monday-Thhursday); The Working President (replay) (Friday) :09:00 - Value Vision :10:30 - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week (Friday) :11:00 - Nora Mismo :12:00 - Lunch Break (LIVE) :01:30 - Carita de Angel :02:00 - Maria del Cielo :02:30 - Give a Life :03:00 - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo :04:00 - Sesame Street :04:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :05:30 - Viva Music Channel :06:00 - Viva Box Office (Monday/Wednesday/Friday); Crayon Shin Chan (Tuesday/Thursday) :06:30 - Cyborg Kurochan (Tuesday/Thursday) :07:00 - 2002 PBA Governors Cup Finals Game 2: Purefoods Tender Juicy Hotdogs vs. Alaska Aces (LIVE) (Tuesday: May 14); 2002 PBA Governors Cup Finals Game 3: Purefoods Tender Juicy Hotdogs vs. Alaska Aces (LIVE) (Tuesday: May 16) :08:00 - Crayon Shin Chan (Monday/Wednesday/Friday) :08:30 - Cyborg Kurochan (Monday/Wednesday/Friday) :09:00 - The Weakest Link (Monday-Wednesday); Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Thursday/Friday) :10:00 - Natalia :10:30 - Por Un Beso :11:00 - IBC News Tonight (LIVE) :11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Travel and Trade (Tuesday); People First (Wednesday); Good Take (Thursday); Ugnayang Pambansa (Friday) :12:00 - Value Vision (Tuesday/Thursday) :12:30 - Value Vision (Monday/Wednesday/Friday) :w/ IBC Headliners (hourly news capsule) :Saturday :05:30 - Pasugo :06:30 - El Shaddai :09:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids :09:30 - Give a Life :10:00 - Value Vision :12:00 - Lunch Break (LIVE) :01:30 - Sagupaan :02:00 - Celebrations :03:00 - Give a Life :03:30 - Viva Hot Hits :04:00 - 2002 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 1: Purefoods Tender Juicy Hotdogs vs. Alaska Aces (replay) :06:00 - 2002 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 2: Purefoods Tender Juicy Hotdogs vs. Alaska Aces (replay) :08:00 - Star for a Night :09:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :10:00 - Viva Box Office :12:00 - The Working President :Sunday :07:00 - Powerline :07:30 - The Key of David :08:00 - The Message :09:00 - Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass :10:00 - Cartoon Collection :10:30 - Trash en Traffic :11:00 - A Taste of Life :12:00 - Tukaan :01:00 - Ating Alamin :02:00 - Value Vision :03:00 - Elorde Boxing Fights :04:00 - 2002 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 3: Purefoods Tender Juicy Hotdogs vs. Alaska Aces (replay) :06:00 - 2002 PBA Governors' Cup Finals Game 4: Purefoods Tender Juicy Hotdogs vs. Alaska Aces (LIVE) (May 19) :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - Viva Hot Hits :11:30 - El Shaddai